The present invention pertains to fitness and exercise devices, which can have multiple configurations as; 1) no handle like an exercise ball, 2) 1-handle like a kettle bell, 3) 2-handles opposite like a medicine ball, 4) 2-handles next to each other as a best mode for a 2-handle kettle bell-2, and 5) 1-handle to a side like a dumbbell, with a handle attachment from 0-degrees to 360-degrees rotation about an axis to enable a best mode and multiple number of handle configurations, with either no added weight, or one or multiple weights selectable by the user, as an upgradable weight system that can be in increments of 2.5 pounds to 50 pounds (more or less) that when combined with the multiple handle configurations enables (100) or more fitness and exercise equipment configurations in this one device.